


Bone and Bros Drabble

by TaterTotVenom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles, i haven’t written in months, i hope at least someone likes this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterTotVenom/pseuds/TaterTotVenom
Summary: Compilation of warm-up stories. All are wholesome and are about my 5 ocs.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bone and Bros Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short warm-up fic so it isn’t reviewed or long. I hope to  
> 😬👍💚💜💚💜  
> Characters are from my oc story: https://toyhou.se/TaterTotVenom/characters/folder:1604655

Soft rain pattered against the rock wall outside. It was a calm night in the Well’s house. Meeks was asleep in the guest room, Aero was sleeping in the upstairs bedroom, and Rosemary was on the couch with Bone. 

The couch was strewn with blankets and throw pillows. At one side of the couch laid Bone, covered in 2 or 3 blankets. 

Rosemary glanced across the sea of quilts and smiled. 

Bone had been having trouble falling asleep, so her and Aero started keeping company for Bone until he fell asleep. Rosemary stayed up extra late this time, her eyelids felt heavy as she lazily tucked Bone in further. 

The tv’s brightness and sound were also getting to Rosemary. She grabbed the remote and turned it off. The silence in the house was eerie, complete silence is rare here, there was always laughter or music playing during the day. 

Rosemary looked at her phone and took a quiet deep breath as she saw it was 1:02 AM. She didn’t have work tomorrow because it was a Saturday, but she knew this was going to mess with her sleep schedule. It was worth it though, she is doing this for her boyfriend.

Rosemary stood from the couch, nearly screaming when she felt something grab her shirt.

“Please don’t leave me,” mumbled Bone, half asleep.

Rosemary turned to face Bone, still shaking ever so slightly from the scare. 

“Don’t worry, dear,” she whispered. “I was just going to sleep upstairs. I’ll still be close by if you need anything.”

Bone shifted with a grunt of soreness. “Noo,” he drawled. “Stay here, I don’t want to be alone again.” His claws were still hooked in Rosemary’s shirt, so she acquiesced and sat down.

She sat at the far end of the couch, looking down at Bone’s claws with furrowed brows. “Could you let go of me?” She asked politely.

Bone eyes fluttered open as he processed what she said. Eventually, he removed his hand from her shirt and relaxed. He crawled closer to her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Rosemary’s heart skipped when she felt his weight. She turned her head to peck his messy green hair. Swathes of his hair turned pink when she pulled back.

“I love you,” he mumbled against the pillow pressed to his face.

“What was that?” She asked.

He looked up sleepily at her and said, “I love you; I love you so much.”

Rosemary giggled and combed a hand through his messy pink hair. 

“I love you too, you silly gremlin.”

He practically purred with affection at the pet name. 

He squirmed closer to Rosemary, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her flush to his chest. 

She yelped at first, but relaxed into it. Her hands ghosted over his cheeks, making him blush. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, then put a hand on his chest and pushed sat up.

Bone made a small whimper sound, but he quieted as Rosemary spoke. 

“You’re very sweet,” she said with a ghost of a smile. “I unfortunately will have an aching back if I sleep down here. How about I carry you upstairs?”

Bone and Rosemary knew she wasn’t strong enough to carry him, but he nodded nonetheless. He pushed the blankets off of himself and got up, wobbling for a moment as he got oriented. Rosemary linked arms with him and guided him up the stairs, pausing whenever Bone needed to catch himself from falling.

Eventually, they got to the top of the stairs. Rosemary paused near the guest’s room and peaked through the ajar door. Meeks was a mere lump of blankets as they slept. Rosemary smiled to herself and gently shut the door. She continued down the hallway until she got to the bedroom.

Aero groaned when he heard the door creak open. He rubbed his eyes and smiled when he saw his boyfriend and wife.

“Oh!” He hushly gasped. “I wasn’t expecting you two to still be up.”

Rosemary gave a weak chuckle, “yeah, we are exhausted.” 

She eased Bone onto the bed, getting in after he got settled. 

Aero turned to face Bone, who was in the middle. He draped his wing over Bone and shut his eyes. 

Rosemary too nuzzled against Bone, wrapping her arms around his midsection to pat his soft belly.

“Night, love birds,” whispered Aero.

“Night,” mumbled back Rosemary.

They both waited for a moment for Bone to speak, but there was nothing, he was fast asleep.

Aero and Rosemary too fell asleep. Rosemary hugged Bone tighter as she drifted off to pleasant dreams of sunflowers and cows.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudo and comment if you like what I make.👍👍 i don’t post consistently, but I put a lot of time into my writing.


End file.
